Good Night, My Love
by Lady Deathstryke
Summary: Chapter Two! Edgar goes on a slow and ridiculous hunt for love. Yet, when he finds it, he may have some...troubles. Steve Irwin voice AI! Let's go on an' follow 'im then!
1. Prologue

Good Night, My Love  
  
A/N: I love Terra and Edgar couplings. I see so little of them on the net. So...here! Have at you all! Square owns all...with the Exception of Edgar, who is my little pet.  
  
Time for that ridiculous long chapter that really has no point with the exception to give a somewhat brief summary of what you will be reading. Other wise known as the...  
  
PROLOUGE  
  
The night.  
  
The moon.  
  
The stars.  
  
Everything about the night was pleasing.  
  
With the exception of a few things, such as the muggings, animal attacks, and those incredulous late night snack cravings.  
  
Everything else about the night seems so aesthetically pleasing.  
  
Not for Edgar, though. Every night, for what seems like hour after hour, he's left alone with his darkest and deepest thoughts only to allow him to wake up the next morning with the realization that he got merely an hour or two of sleep.  
  
Edgar longed for love.  
  
But, being honest, WHO WOULDN'T LOVE HIM!  
  
He was a king, and not only that, a gentleman and charmer of the ladies. Yet, none of the ladies he charmed seemed to honestly love him. They just pinched him for all he's worth.  
  
Edgar's too smart for that though.  
  
This is Edgar's story and search for love. 


	2. One

A/N: Well, since I got a lot of reviews for nothing, I decided to FEED the reviewers, and write the first chapter on Good Night, my Love. I might not update this really quickly, solely because I need to finish Silent Screams and Dreams. But I will feed you as much as I can. Thank you for reviewing um...basically nothing?  
  
Chapter One  
  
Edgar sat at the throne, his head leaning against his hand. He blinked slowly, vaguely listening in on the debate at hand. South Figaro wanted full access to the seas, Nikeah didn't. Nikeah was the only city in full charge of the seas.  
  
Finally, the mayor of South Figaro stood up, screaming, "King Edgar! It's not fair that our economy must suffer due to Nikeah's greediness!"  
  
The mayor from Nikeah stood, screaming as well, "It's not fair that we should change the base laws of the sea just because South Figaro wants in on the action! If they wanted in on the action, they should not have signed the treaty!"  
  
King Edgar held up his hands. "Gentlemen, there is no need to scream! Alexandi, Richardson makes a good point on the matter that South Figaro should have read the treaty more careful. Then again, Richardson, Alexandi has every right to complain now, considering the circumstances of the world at hand. Many places need supplies and you barely have enough ships for three cities! Now, if you both will conclude the matter at hand, I believe that South Figaro should be able to have some access to the seas, at least to towns that their ships can get to quicker than Nikeah for the sole fact that the world needs to be rebuild."  
  
Both men were silent. They looked at each other and grasped each other's wrists. Alexandi spoke first, "Then it's agreed, that we will have access to the eastern half of the world."  
  
Richardson nodded his head as he spoke, "And Nikeah the west."  
  
"Chancellor, please, re-write the Treaty of the Seas. Gentlemen, if you will follow my Chancellor."  
  
And so they did. The Chancellor walked out first, followed by the two gentlemen. Sabin walked in and looked at the king. "Edgar, you look down."  
  
Edgar looked up, smiling at his brother. "Perfectly fine," he responded, grasping his hair and brushing back along his scalp.  
  
Sabin plopped down in the other chair, his left foot dangling off the armrest. "That is a bunch of cosmic bull. Now, tell me, what's got you so down?"  
  
Edgar sighed and looked over at his brother. "Look at me. I'm nearing thirty with no heir."  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure you got a few illegitimate children prancing around parts of the world." Sabin felt a slap against the back of his skull. "What! You probably do!"  
  
"You're an ass. I mean that I have no one to love. No one to hold onto during the night. No one to pet me and make me purr."  
  
"Didn't realize you were a cat."  
  
Edgar rolled his eyes. "You're a jerk." Edgar stood up, walking away from the thrones. He heard Sabin's loud stomping follow him. "What?"  
  
"No, seriously. If you want someone to love, then why don't you call on all the political leaders of the world?"  
  
Edgar sighed. "I want someone for me to love! LOVE. L-O-V-E, love! Not to be pushed with someone."  
  
Sabin was silent for sometime. They walked out into the desert by this point, nighttime falling quickly and causing the air around them to chill. "If you didn't push Terra away..."  
  
"You shut up about that," Edgar spit out like it was venom.  
  
Sabin shrugged his shoulders. "You knew you had no chance with Celes. Yet, you pushed Terra away like she was garbage."  
  
"I'm not listening to you!" he screamed, storming deeper into the desert.  
  
Sabin followed him. "She loved you, you know!" he screamed over the 'la-la- la-la's that his brother sang out. He finally stopped and spun around, his face saddened. "Want me to talk to her?"  
  
"No," he bitterly spat out. "She hates me, by now. It's been what? Two years since we last spoke. Even then it ended on bad terms. I tried to get her to open up to me! She only looked at Locke, never me!"  
  
Sabin shook his head. "Don't you realize, Mr. Womanizer? She wanted to be chased! She wanted to be all come and get me! But the moment she denied you, once, you turned away from her."  
  
Edgar rolled his eyes. "Oh please. What would you know of this, huh?"  
  
By now, the crescent moon hung over their heads. "She told me."  
  
"Please! Terra knows nothing of love, and I doubt she ever will with the way how she's been warped!"  
  
Sabin stood there. "A coin toss will decide this."  
  
"Fine. We'll use mine."  
  
Sabin shook his head, pulling out a single piece of golden gil. "Oh hell no, brother. I will never trust you again with this stuff. Heads, you go tell her. Tails, you stay here and be a grumpy old man like Strago."  
  
"Hey!" he called out as the coin was tossed up into the air. Sabin held out his hand and it landed perfectly. He slammed it onto the back of his other hand. "Well? Tell me..."  
  
Sabin pulled his other hand away, staring at the heads sign. "You tell her."  
  
"Bah! You tricked me!" He pulled the piece of gil of his brother's hand, looking at the back. True enough, it was a normal piece of gil. "Ok...so maybe you didn't."  
  
"A deals a deal. Now...you will go and you will tell her to come here as soon as she can. Say it has to do with the rebuilding of Mobliz or some tom- foolery like that."  
  
Edgar sighed, placing a gentle hand on his hip. "You planned this all along, haven't you?"  
  
Sabin broke out into a grin. "Hell yes." 


	3. Two

Chapter Two  
  
Edgar furiously wrote on a piece of paper, only to result in throwing it out. He pulled out another piece of paper, scribbled, then threw it out. Piece of paper, scribbled, then threw out. Paper, scribbled, throw.  
  
His wastebasket was growing increasingly full. Sabin walked into the office, seeing the large amounts of crumpled up paper. He walked towards the desk, leaning against in it, looking down at his brother. "What are you doing?" he asked after watching him grab a piece of paper, scribbled, then threw it out, only to repeat the cycle.  
  
"I'm trying to write Terra a letter..."  
  
Sabin sighed and grabbed his brother's hand. "Look. There's no need for writing her a letter."  
  
"How else am I going to contact her?"  
  
"Setzer's going to be here tonight, around dusk I'd say. Ask him to give you a ride to Mobliz." Sabin let go of his hand and cross his arms. "If he says that he can't do it, then just ride a chocobo down to South Figaro, then take a ship to Nikeah, then ride the chocobo to Mobliz."  
  
Edgar blinked and soon collapsed to the desk. "Sabin! I can't! I can't look at her, much less go up to her and tell her that I'll help rebuild Mobliz! Then to invite her over to the castle to 'discuss' things!"  
  
Sabin laughed loudly, clapping his hands. "You're the lecherous young king! You can't even go up to Terra and ask her to come to Figaro with you?"  
  
Edgar shot him a death glare. "I hate you..."  
  
Sabin was still laughing. "With the way how you're shaping up to be, Cyan has a better chance getting her!"  
  
Edgar narrowed his eyes. "Shut up..."  
  
Sabin continued on, laughing the entire time. "Hell! Even Umaru has a better chance!"  
  
Edgar roared loudly. "If you're not going to make the situation better, then PLEASE do not make it worse!" He pushed away from the desk, storming out of his office, Sabin still laughing loudly. Edgar walked out to the center tower, looking down at the sands. "Why me?" he whispered out.  
  
He continued to stand there, watching the sun set magically. He heard the faint engines of The Falcon and continued to stand there. The stars were slowly dotting their way out as the sky went from light hues, to a dark violet shade with orange beaming near the horizon.  
  
Footsteps were heard behind him. He didn't even bother to turn around. "Edgar? Sabin sent me up here..."  
  
It was a female voice. He quickly spun around, staring at the green haired angel. "T...Terra?"  
  
She smiled her usual smile, shy yet knowing. "Hello, Edgar."  
  
She wore her usual battle garments, the red dress with all those little designs, the purple sarong, the white tights, and then to finish it off, the red boots. "Hi, Terra. What brings you here?"  
  
He was trying to regain his composure. "Setzer was just going to take me to see the opera tonight. He said he had a few things to do here, so here I am."  
  
Edgar had jealousy written all over his face. 'Setzer? Taking her to the opera? What in Goddess' name!'  
  
"Edgar? You ok?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Why is Setzer taking you to the opera?" he asked, hoping it wasn't a courtship that was going on between the two. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking."  
  
She smiled and walked next to him, staring at the stars that blossomed in the sky. "I never saw the opera before, the one Celes starred in, so he told me that he was seeing it tonight. I asked if I could join." Edgar eased some. "That and he doesn't want to seem stalker like."  
  
"Stalker like? What do you mean?"  
  
She smiled. "He wants to talk to Maria tonight. Every time she gets done an opera, she goes to the balcony to meet the high rollers. So, he doesn't want to seem stalker like being up there all by himself."  
  
Edgar, on the inside, was cheering and doing flips. "Oh. Do you think that I could come along?"  
  
Terra smiled once again. "I don't see why not. The more the merrier, right?"  
  
Edgar nodded his head. Terra turned around and began walking down the steps. Edgar followed behind her, watching her wavy green hair swing back and forth. "Terra?" he called out. She stopped walking and turned around. "Why don't you wear your hair down?"  
  
She laughed. "Oh, Edgar. It's too thick and heavy!"  
  
He smiled and placed an easy hand on her arm. 'Good old charms kicking in!' He laughed with her and finally said, "Let it down for tonight."  
  
She shrugged and pulled down her hair from the ponytail that it was in. The green waves cascaded down to just below her shoulder blades. He smiled brightly and walked down the hall with her, seeing Sabin and Setzer laughing. Sabin turned and smiled wickedly at his brother. Setzer shook hands with Edgar. "Oh! Setzer, Edgar is going to come see the opera with us!"  
  
Setzer smiled. "Perfect. The more people there are, the less suspicious I become!"  
  
Sabin laughed and looked at Edgar. "He told me all about his plan to whisk Maria away. I have to come along and see this!"  
  
Terra beamed at Sabin. "Good! It can be just like before, in a party once again."  
  
Edgar smiled and looked down at Terra, her green eyes twinkling at...Sabin? He whispered, "Oh..."  
  
Terra turned and looked at him, the sparkle fading. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ah...nothing. I just remembered a certain thing I had to do."  
  
Sabin blinked angrily towards his brother. "What thing? Your schedule was cleared for today..."  
  
Edgar rubbed the back of his neck, trying to think of some excuse. "Well...um. While I was up on the balcony earlier, I just thought of it."  
  
Sabin glared menacingly at him. Setzer shrugged nonchalantly. Terra grabbed a hold of his arm. "Edgar," she said, "please come? I haven't seen you in ages."  
  
He looked down at her, the sparkle returning. He smiled down at her, his heart beating a mile a minute. "I...guess it could wait."  
  
She smiled and applauded at her skills. Setzer looked at his watch. "Oh! We better get going! The eight o'clock show is going to begin in an hour!" 


End file.
